Forever Love
by Last Sakurazukamori
Summary: Kamui's bathroom floor gets a little bit of action.


AN: Tthis fic contains lemon, smut, and yaoi, and please note that this is my very first smut fic. Heh, heh.  
  
Dislcaimer: Fuuma, Kamui, and "X" belong to CLAMP and "Forever Love" belongs to X Japan.  
  
-  
  
FOREVER LOVE  
  
-  
  
Fuuma was sitting on the edge of the roof on the Tokyo Government building, the building the headquarters of the Dragons of Earth was located under. He couldn't sleep and there was nothing to do; so far the night was uneventful.  
  
Kamui couldn't sleep either. He was jumping from building to building just to do something. He was concentrating on his jumps and thinking to himself, probably about how his life sucked like always, so he didn't notice Fuuma sitting on the rooftops a few blocks away.  
  
But even though Kamui didn't notice Fuuma, Fuuma definitely noticed Kamui. He stood up and smiled, and said out loud, "Finally, I get to have some fun." He set off after Kamui, also jumping from building to building, but a lot faster because he had a destination. It didn't take long for him to catch up to Kamui. With one quick, fluid motion, he grabbed Kamui around the waist and held him to himself, and whispered into his ear with a soft, seductive voice.  
  
"Hi, 'Kamui,'" he said.  
  
Kamui immediately recognized the voice, having heard it so many times and in that same manner. "Fuuma... what are you doing here?" he asked. He thought better of that and added, "Never mind. So... um... the weather looks nice."  
  
"I don't know, it might rain..." Fuuma countered with a soft whisper.  
  
"But it's sunny..."  
  
"You never know... We could go to my place, I have some new toys we could try out." Fuuma grinned.  
  
"Ew, Fuuma! I wouldn't touch your room with a ten foot pole! Besides that, Beast would probably watch us. I wouldn't be surprised if it gets off on things like that," Kamui said, "I think my room would be better. Nobody would find us there, because they're all asleep."  
  
"Then it's your room," Fuuma agreed. He grabbed Kamui's waist with both hands and swung Kamui over his right shoulder. "Well, let's get going!"  
  
"H-Hey!" Kamui cried, surprised at this last sudden action.  
  
Fuuma jumped the buildings on the way to the Imonoyama mansion, located near the center of the pentacle, which marked the location of the school and the barrier protecting one of the two Shinkens. He landed on the front steps and let Kamui down, then he held out his hand to the lock on the door. A soft click let them know that the door was unlocked, and Kamui swung it open. It was dark in the mansion, and the two kamuis were afraid that turning on the lights would wake up the other occupants, the Dragons of Heaven, that were sleeping in some of the rooms.  
  
They walked slowly down the halls, holding hands and keeping to one wall because it was so dark. It worked, but when they were just a few doors from Kamui's room, Fuuma heard a soft thud and felt the tight hold Kamui had on his hand slip.  
  
"Kamui?" Fuuma asked.  
  
"I think I tripped," Kamui said, sounding a little embarrassed.  
  
"You're all right, though?"  
  
"Yeah... wait, ow! I think I scraped my elbow though, and it feels like it's bleeding a little," Kamui replied.  
  
"We can get a band-aid for it when we get to your room," Fuuma said and pulled Kamui up to his feet. They walked the rest of the way to Kamui's room, and once they were safely inside with the door closed, Fuuma turned on the lights. Fuuma held up Kamui's arm and looked it over, and then said, "Yeah, I think it needs a band-aid. Where are they?"  
  
"In the bathroom," Kamui answered.  
  
"Come with me and I'll put it on for you," Fuuma said. He led Kamui into the bathroom and, after Kamui told him where he kept his band-aids, opened the medicine cabinet, took out the box of band-aids, took one out, and ripped open the package. He held up Kamui's arm again, but this time he stuck the band-aid over the small wound. "There."  
  
"Thank you, Fuuma..." Kamui said, and reached up to wrap his arms around Fuuma's neck. He yanked Fuuma down and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Kamui..." Fuuma stammered, surprised.  
  
"Shh, just lie down," Kamui said, his voice soft and reassuring, but his arms were pulling Fuuma towards the floor.  
  
"Kamui, what are you doing?" Fuuma asked as he tried to pull Kamui's arms from around his neck. "Stop this, Kamui! This isn't like you!"  
  
Kamui laughed slightly. "I know, isn't it fun? This time I want to be on top," he said.  
  
"Are you sure that scrape all you got? Did you get sick from it?" Fuuma asked, and put a hand on Kamui's forehead. It didn't feel hot.  
  
"Come on, Fuuma!" Kamui urged, pulling Fuuma closer to the floor. He didn't look sick either, and he certainly wasn't weak if he was pulling Fuuma down, even if it was a surprised Fuuma. But even with Fuuma's struggles, Kamui still managed to bring the bigger man down on the floor with him. "Let's get started!"  
  
Kamui laughed to himself and straddled Fuuma's waist. He unbuttoned each of the buttons on Fuuma's shirt one by one, despite Fuuma's protesting. "Kamui, don't do this!"  
  
"You just want to be on top," Kamui said, pouting. He looked like a little kid when he did that, but with Kamui that just looked cute. "Let me be on top just this once," Kamui pleaded and ripped Fuuma's shirt away.  
  
"K-Kamui!" Fuuma cried in shock. Not even when Kamui was a six year old boy was he this aggressive, and he certainly wasn't this aggressive after Fuuma had turned into the Dark Kamui.  
  
Kamui lapped at Fuuma's chest and trailed his tongue up to Fuuma's neck. He moaned as Kamui nipped and sucked at his sensitive skin. The smaller man moved on to Fuuma's mouth and licked around his lips, asking Fuuma for admittance. After a few seconds Fuuma complied. Kamui explored the inside of Fuuma's mouth with his tongue, and Fuuma returned the favor with his own. Kamui liked how Fuuma tasted, and he wanted more.  
  
He pulled back from Fuuma's mouth and sat up. He unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it aside, and then he knelt over again. This time he took Fuuma's zipper into his teeth and tugged at it, and then, using both of his hands, he yanked Fuuma's pants, and his boxers, down to around his knees.  
  
Fuuma's manhood was standing up as far as it could, and it was throbbing. Kamui grabbed it with one hand and let it lay in his palm, and stroked it with his other hand with a light touch that made the taller man shudder with pleasure. "Oh god, Kamui..." he moaned. Then Kamui took it into his mouth and sucked at Fuuma's juices, lapping it up with his tongue. "Oh god!" He cried, lost in this new and more intense pleasure.  
  
Fuuma's hands came up and entangled themselves in Kamui's hair, grabbing at the black strands on his head to stable himself as he began to buck with Kamui's sucking. Kamui, in turn, kept a firm hold on Fuuma's hips to keep him from thrusting too hard and choking him. But then he stopped, withdrawing his mouth from the Dark Kamui's manhood, and sat up.  
  
"No, don't stop," Fuuma moaned, disappointed with Kamui's withdrawal.  
  
"Fuuma... that's not enough. I want to be inside you," Kamui whispered.  
  
"Kamui..." Fuuma gasped.  
  
"But... if you don't want to..." Kamui added, and turned away from Fuuma. He looked at the floor as if he had just been rejected.  
  
"No, Kamui," Fuuma stammered, "It's not that... I want you to..."  
  
"Fuuma?"  
  
"I want to," Fuuma said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." It was a firm answer, and Fuuma had nodded his head to accompany it.  
  
Kamui stood up and pulled off his pants and boxers, and tossed them aside. He grabbed the bottle of lotion off the sink and set it down beside Fuuma, and sat back down. Fuuma turned over onto his stomach as Kamui poured a little bit of the lotion on his fingers.  
  
"Are you really sure you want to do this? I don't want you to do something you'll regret..." Kamui asked after he had worked the lotion with his fingers into a fine, smooth lather.  
  
"I told you, Kamui. I want you to do this," He replied.  
  
"If you're sure," Kamui said, and inserted one finger in. He didn't get a response so he pressed another finger in, and this time Fuuma groaned and shifted a little. Then Kamui slid a third finger in and spread his fingers apart, pushing at the walls of Fuuma's insides and stretching him as best as he could. Fuuma groaned a little more; it hurt, but it also felt good.  
  
Finally Kamui withdrew his fingers, and replaced them with the tip of his manhood pressed against Fuuma's opening. He spread Fuuma's legs open and put a hand on the larger man's hips to support them. "This is going to hurt," Kamui warned.  
  
"I know," Fuuma replied, and closed his eyes, a little afraid of the pain he knew was going to happen.  
  
Kamui pushed himself inside and Fuuma let out a small yelp of pain. He clenched his fists and writhed under Kamui's body, nearly throwing the smaller boy off. It was painful to Fuuma, but it was also pleasurable, and he tried to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain. But then Kamui pushed himself further into Fuuma and buried himself completely inside him, and Fuuma couldn't think about anything but the pleasure.  
  
"Kamui!" Fuuma gasped as Kamui began thrusting inside of him. Kamui had felt the warm, moist insides of the other man pressing around his manhood and it had felt good, and he wanted more. He had lost control of his body, and he began thrusting, harder and harder each time. Fuuma began bucking to meet Kamui's thrusts, and their moans and grunts grew louder and combined as one great noise.  
  
It continued like that until both kamui's energies were spent, about twenty minutes later. With one last, hard thrust Kamui withrdrew and fell, landing beside Fuuma and gasping. Fuuma rolled over onto his back, also panting, and looked into Kamui's eyes.  
  
"Kamui... I... I don't know what to say," Fuuma said.  
  
Kamui closed his eyes and whispered, "Did that mean nothing to you, Fuuma?"  
  
"K-Kamui! It meant so much to me! You... you don't know how much it meant to me..." Fuuma said and took Kamui's hand into his. Kamui opened his eyes looked at Fuuma.  
  
"You... you mean it?" Kamui asked. Fuuma nodded and smiled. Kamui returned the smile.  
  
"I mean it. I love you." Fuuma stared into Kamui's beautiful amethyst eyes, and then he smiled again, but this time it was a little different. It was a humorous smile. "That was good sex, Kamui, but..." Fuuma began.  
  
"But what?" Kamui asked, his smile mirroring Fuuma's.  
  
"You better be satisfied by it, because I'm never letting you be on top again," Fuuma finished, and both kamuis laughed. Then, embraced in each other's arms, they told each other good night; after their night, it wasn't that hard to fall asleep at all.  
  
-  
  
Review! I like to hear, or in this case, see what you people think about my works. :D 


End file.
